The way they see us
by Rose-Aki
Summary: How different people found out about Kakashi's and Anko's relationship and an insight on their thoughts. Kakashi/Anko
1. Asuma

A/N: Enjoy :)

* * *

Asuma sighed annoyed. Kakashi was way too late again and that despite this being an important S-ranked mission. The Hokage had already told the copy shinobi the mission was half an hour earlier than it really was so he would be on time, but it seemed like he still managed to come too late.

Normally Asuma would only shake his head at his friend's tardiness and let it be, but before a mission like this even he, as an experienced shinobi, was nervous. After all they weren't S-ranked without a reason and not everyone made it back alive. Anyway he had to find Kakashi, so he followed his chakra.

In an alley not too far from the spot they should have met he found him, but what he saw made him stay hidden at the entrance of the small street. There stood not only Kakashi, but Anko as well. That in itself wasn't surprising, because they were friends, but what they were doing was. The two were kissing and that not in a spur of the moment way, but rather soft and lovingly.

To Asuma it looked much like the one Kurenai and him had shared this morning before he left for the mission, a goodbye kiss. While thinking about his love he accidentally hit a garbage can next to him and the resulting noise alerted the couple.

When Anko's eyes saw Asuma standing in the alley a blush covered her cheeks and she stepped out of Kakashi's arms immediately. Asuma couldn't help but think that the blush gave the kunoichi such an rare expression, it softened her face immensely. Somehow he had a feeling that if he had found them in a more revealing situation Anko wouldn't have been so shy about it. However the kiss between the couple had something so private and intimate that he was sure Anko didn't want anyone to see her displaying such emotions.

"You are late for the mission Kakashi." Asuma broke the silence.

"Yeah, yeah I am coming." The shinobi said and turned to Anko, probably to kiss her one last time before leaving, but the kunoichi only stepped back.

"I wish you two good luck, you will need it." She grinned and in a cloud of smoke she was gone.

So he was right, Asuma thought, Anko didn't feel comfortable with showing affection in public or in front of a third person for that matter. Her fast leave showed as much. However Asuma was sure if the couple had been alone Anko wouldn't have minded another meaningful kiss.

"Okay, let's go." Kakashi announced and Asuma could see how disappointed he was, but he didn't comment on it.

After a long journey they made up camp for the night and while the fire was burning they sat in comfortable silence until Asuma spoke up.

"So you and Anko, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell her?" At the confused look on his friend's face Asuma continued. "I mean it's obvious how much you care for her. You and a woman alone in a dark alley and you were only kissing her goodbye? That must be love."

At that he laughed and he could see Kakashi smile under his mask, before the copy shinobi's expression changed to a serious one.

"With Anko it's different. She is special and I appreciate that about her, but she doesn't know it herself."

That was all the answer Asuma needed, so he didn't press for details. Kakashi wasn't one for many words and what he revealed was enough for Asuma to know how his friend was feeling.

With a clap on the shoulder Asuma said good night to him and lay down to get some sleep, after all this mission could become dangerous soon and they needed all the strength they had.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. If you want me to continue I will write about Kurenai's point of view in the next chapter. Please review :)


	2. Kurenai

A/N: First of all I want to thank my reviewers:

CaptainBeer: Thanks for being my first reviewer and for adding my story to your Favorites. I hope you like this chapter as well :)

First Guest review: I am planning to add other characters besides the two. Suggestion on which one you like to see are always welcome :)

Jleath1234: Naruto's point of view will be included, maybe around chapter 4 or 5 :)

Second Guest review: Thanks for reading and I hope you stay tune for upcoming chapters :)

Now to the story. Enjoy :)

* * *

Kurenai was deep in thoughts while watering her plants. It was only a few hours ago that Asuma left for his S-ranked mission and she was already worried. Sure Kakashi was with him and the two were experienced and a good team, but she felt still uneasy about it.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and she was surprised to see Anko there.

"Hey, can I come in?" The snake mistress asked while already stepping inside.

Kurenai just closed the door after her and followed the kunoichi in the living room. She didn't know Anko different, she was always like this and after years of friendship her behavior didn't surprise her at all. Even thought they weren't the typical girl friends, who went shopping or gossiped Kurenai knew she could count on Anko and vice versa.

"So not that I am not happy to see you or anything but what are you doing here?" The kunoichi asked and looked at her friend. When she didn't met her eyes Kurenai knew something was up. What had gotten into her? Was that actually nervousness she felt coming from the tough woman?

"Kakashi and I are in a casual relationship and Asuma saw us this morning in an alley, so I just wanted you to hear it from me first before he tells you and now I have to go. Bye." She said it all in a rush and stood up. However before she could leave Kurenai stopped her by grasping her wrist.

"What?"

"You hear me." Anko snapped angrily, but let herself being pulled back on the couch by her friend.

Kurenai was already used to Anko's antics and knew every time she felt in the defensiveness she reacted like that.

"No need to get angry at me. I was just about to make some home made dumplings, care to join me?"

Anko's expression changed to her characteristic happy grin at the mention of her favorite sweets.

"Sure."

Since they were in the kitchen a comfortable silence had settled and Kurenai thought it was the best chance she would get to ask her friend again about what she revealed earlier.

"So a casual relationship?"

"Yeah, so what about it?"

Anko's voice got an angry tone again and her relaxed face changed, so Kurenai knew she had to pick her words carefully.

"Anko please. I am just trying to be a good friend and what you just told me about you and Kakashi leaves a lot of question in the open, don't you think?"

At that she saw the snake mistress sigh and her face soften.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"This is not an interrogation. You seem to hang out with Ibiki too much." That earned her a laugh from Anko, so she was sure it was save to continue with more serious matters. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't know what Asuma saw...yet, but I am sure if he caught you in a not so innocent situation you wouldn't be here right now."

The obvious flinch and the almost broken plate let Kurenai know how right she was with her guess.

"That you came to me to announce your relationship with Kakashi before Asuma could tell me what he saw makes me think it isn't as casual as you want to make me believe."

When Anko almost dropped the plate a second time and met Kurenai's eyes with a caught expression the older kunoichi smiled.

"I know you Anko and as much as you are trying to hide it you are sensitive. You are worried about Kakashi and that's alright."

"What's so wrong about caring if a friend makes it out alive on a S-ranked mission?"

"Nothing at all. Now what about we eat the dumplings we just made."

Kurenai smiled content. She knew this was as close as Anko would get to admitting how much Kakashi really meant to her. The snake mistress was wary of her feelings and after her past it was only understandable. The older kunoichi comprehended that, but she still hoped it would work out for Anko. After all she had been through she really deserved to be happy.

* * *

A/N: I hope all of you liked this chapter. Up next is the point of view of the Third Hokage. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	3. The Third Hokage

A/N: First of all to my reviewers:

CaptainBeer: I am glad you like it so far and I hope one update per week is okay :)

Jleather1234: Naruto will definitely get his grand appearance. For this chapter I hope I am not disappointing you the way I wrote the relationship between Anko and the Hokage. Please enjoy :)

* * *

The Third Hokage looked down on the file in front of him. 'Anko Mitarashi' was written on the cover and it was certainty not the first time he read it completely.

A few days ago an Anbu had informed him that Anko and Kakashi seemed to be in a romantic relationship with each other. At first it was surprising, but then again they made the perfect match.

Sarutobi knew Kakashi since he was a child, due to him and Asuma being close friends from the beginning. Someone like Anko would surely keep the sometimes lazy and always unpunctual shinobi in line.

Opening the file he remembered how broken they had found Anko. The girl was not only in physical pain because of the Juin, but the betrayal of her former sensei made her hardly trust people. Now that he thought about it, maybe Kakashi was part of her change in behavior. There was no doubt that both of them had a rough past and to share their pain would not only bring them closer but help them both.

The Third Hokage was almost sure now, that what the Anbu had said was true. There had to be something special between the two, because neither Kakashi nor Anko would carelessly show feelings of this kind in public, especially knowing that relationships between shinobi were looked down on.

In his position as the Third Hokage he had to address the issue of it to Kakashi, but what he thought about it as a private citizen was entirely different. He had always treated Kakashi like a son since his father died because he knew how much the memory still pained the young man. When they found Anko he was the first to make the small girl smile after all the bad things she experienced. Both of them meant a lot to him and if they finally found happiness in each other he was glad.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. After allowing entrance Asuma and Kakashi stepped into his office.

"We finished our mission. The mission report will come tomorrow." Asuma said looking at his father.

"Thank you Asuma you are dismissed. Kakashi I know you just got back from an S-ranked mission, but I need to talk to you."

Asuma looked surprised for a moment, but bowed slightly and left.

"Kakashi a few days ago an Anbu brought something to my attention. He saw you and Anko Mitarashi in a loving embrace in an alley and he suspects that you are in a relationship with each other. Do you have something to say to this presumptions?"

"What he saw is the truth." Kakashi said without hesitation.

Despite the situation Sarutobi had to smile. So he was right, Kakashi was serious about his relationship with Anko.

"I assume you know how other shinobi look down on relationships between shinobi and the consequences of it."

It was more of a statement than a question, because it was obvious that the copy shinobi knew. After all he already saw how people reacted to Asuma's and Kurenai's relationship, but the Third Hokage had to ask him for the sake of form. The consequence for both of them would be that neither Kakashi nor Anko would go on the same mission together. This long ago established rule was created so shinobi wouldn't distract each other on missions and endanger the whole team.

"I am aware of it."

"Alright. As your Hokage I can't agree with your behavior." Kakashi nodded in understanding before the Hokage continued. "However relationships between shinobi aren't forbidden. You can go now."

However when Kakashi was about to leave Sarutobi spoke up again for one last time.

"I am not saying this as your Hokage, but the man who knows you and Anko your whole life. Take good care of her."

Slowly the copy shinobi turned around and a honest smile could be seen through his mask.

"I will and thank you." With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The Third Hokage smiled. Anko and Kakashi had both a special place in his heart like everyone in Konoha, but especially for those two he hoped that they would be happy together.

Making a note in Anko's still open file he smiled gently.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Next up is probably Sakura because I always try to change between a man's and woman's point of view. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	4. Sakura

A/N: It took a while, but here is the new chapter. A big thank you to fanofthisfiction and meatballs in the impala for reviewing. Please enjoy :)

* * *

It was raining heavily outside so Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke decided to take a break from training and eat something in a nearby restaurant. Even thought Naruto complained about not going to Ramen Ichiraku the rest of the team manged to talk him into going here.

When they entered the restaurant Sasuke and Naruto were still discussing who made the better training progress while Sakura looked around for a free sitting area. Suddenly she caught sight of Kakashi in a corner in the back, but her eyes widened when she saw the person sitting comfortable next to him. Wasn't that Anko Mitarashi, one of their examiner for the Chunin Exam? What were they doing here together?

Sakura took the time to look closer at the kunoichi and noticed how different she seemed now. It wasn't her appearance, but the way she behaved. The normally bright grin or sometimes scary smirk was gone and a small honest smile was in its place. The snake mistress seemed almost like a normal woman enjoying a date rather than the strong and feared kunoichi she was on the battlefield. Maybe this was really a date and they should let them be...

"Hello sensei Kakashi." Naruto's voice interrupted her thoughts.

So much for leaving them alone. The change in Anko's posture was almost immediately, Sakura realized. The soft look on her face vanished to her usual grin and her back tensed. The whole situation was clearly not comfortable for her.

Slowly Sakura followed Naruto and Sasuke to the table. Without asking if they were disturbing something or if it was alright Naruto sat down opposite of the two jonin.

"We were training sensei and I learned something new and-" Only now he seemed to notice that Kakashi wasn't sitting alone. "The scary snake lady." He screamed and pointed at Anko. "What are you doing here?"

"Eating. Got a problem with that?" Anko smirked.

Sakura, who was along with Sasuke, now sitting next to Naruto took a closer look at the kunoichi. Despite her usual antics Sakura didn't miss the sad look in Anko's eyes when Naruto had called her by this name.

"Baka that's not a way to greet someone." She said and slapped him. Her team mate was about to complain when Anko spoke up.

"I was about to leave anyway." Then she turned to Kakashi. "I will let you spend some quality time with your team."

"Stay." Was the only thing the copy shinobi answered to that.

"I really should get going."

Sakura was surprised that Anko didn't just stand up and left. She didn't seemed like the person to argue, more like the one who act before thinking.

Naruto took that moment to accidentally drop his chopsticks and Sakura being the closest to the fallen object looked out for it. The moment she bent down to pick it up she saw something that almost let her drop it again. The reason Anko didn't just stand up was in front of her eyes. Kakashi had intertwined their fingers under the table and was holding her back. So she had been right, Anko would be gone by now if it weren't for Kakashi and they were really on a date.

Coming back up Sakura decided to make the situation easier for the snake mistress.

"It would be nice if you stay and eat with us sensei Anko."

A look of surprise and honest relief crossed Anko's face at that and she stayed where she was next to Kakashi without protest.

The rest of the meal was spend with polite conversation between Anko, Kakashi and Sakura, while Naruto and Sakura held a competition who ate the fastest. During their talking Anko seemed to relax more, but Sakura still saw how tense she was.

"First to finish. Let's get back to training. Bye sensei." Naruto's leave signaled the end of the meal.

Sasuke was quickly to follow his team mate, not wanting to be second on the training grounds. Sakura bowed politely before following them.

After the first steps out of the restaurant she remembered that she had forgotten her umbrella there, so she went back inside. Suddenly Anko and Kakashi came out of the restaurant and Sakura quickly hid behind a corner. They weren't talking very loud, but she could still listen to their conversation.

"Why did you force me to stay? Your team hates me."

"They don't hate you." Kakashi replied calmly.

"Of course they do. Kids are scared of me and you know that. I am not the 'scary snake lady' or the feared examiner for nothing."

"That's not true. As for my team, I just want you to know each other more, after all the four of you are really important to me."

At that Sakura heard Anko sighed and she could see a sad look enter the kunoichi's eyes.

"Nice attempt, but people don't grow to like me and that's final."

"That's not the way I see it and I am sure my team thinks the same way."

That was the last Sakura could hear before the couple was out of earshot.

Thoughtfully she took her umbrella and followed the way Naruto and Sasuke had run. So this had been a date and for the look of it they had been together for a while. Somehow she saw Anko in a different light now. Sure she was a strong kunoichi, but deep down the snake mistress was a woman who wanted to be loved, just like herself.

* * *

A/N: The next one up is Naruto and I really hope I can manage to write his personality in character. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	5. Naruto

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to write a new chapter for this story, but Naruto is more difficult to include than I thought. Anyway a big thanks to my reviewers and I hope all of you enjoy the new chapter :)

* * *

The mission was over and Naruto couldn't wait to get to Ichiraku. Hopefully Tsunade could help Isaribi and she could live a normal life again.

Taking the short route to his favorite restaurant he came across the training fields. To his utter surprise he saw Anko there.

'We just came back from a mission and she is already training again?'

He was about to leave when he saw Kakashi joining her. Maybe they would talk about something interesting, so being the curious shinobi he was he stayed and listened to them.

"So how was your mission?"

"The team constellation was rather odd at the beginning, but in the end I have to admit that you trained Naruto well. He's a good kid."

"I know." Kakashi's next move surprised Naruto and Anko likewise. He stepped closer to the kunoichi and gently lay a hand on her cheek to look into her eyes. "And how was the mission for you?"

Anko's eyes widened and she pulled away immediately. Now with her back facing Kakashi she finally found her voice again. "I already told you that the mission was a success, so that's what is important."

Naruto was a little confused. What did his sensei mean? Was there more to this mission than Anko had let on? Now that he thought about it she was sometimes gone without a real explanation.

"I know you found one of Orochimaru's old labors and the scientist you brought to Konoha is the one you know from your past." Now Kakashi stepped behind Anko with his arms around her and leaned closer. "I am just worried about you."

At the last part Anko's defensive demeanor relaxed and she accepted Kakashi's embrace.

For Naruto it was really unusual what happened in front of his eyes. It was strange to see the scary snake lady like that. All the time he had known her she was always loud and rough, but now she looked totally different. His sensei seemed changed as well. Naruto knew Kakashi cared deeply for the people who were important to him, but that he was so open about his feelings was rare, he had been by the Anbu after all. Knowing all that Naruto really asked himself what was it about these two.

"Your past by the Anbu really pays off for you doesn't it? You already know everything about my mission without me needing to tell you. That saves time." Then her bright grin turned into a sad smile. "It's true, you know. I remembered some of my past with Orochimaru there and my cursed seal began to hurt again." At that Kakashi tightened his arms lightly around her to reassure her to go on.

"But a good thing came out of it after all. Now I know that he didn't left me behind, I decided against going with him on my own free will. All the time the villages and shinobi talked behind my back that I was still loyal to him because I didn't left him but he me. All the bad treatment and disgusted glances for nothing. That's actually funny somehow."

Not only Kakashi's eyes widened at that, but Naruto's as well. Now he remembered that Anko had told them that she had been Orochimaru's only student. Could it be that she was shunned by others just like he had been? Maybe they had more in common than he knew. Thinking more about it he remembered how people had looked at them when they entered the village after their mission. He had thought that their distrustful glances were still directed at him, but now he realized they had been looking at Anko that way.

Suddenly it all made sense to him. Of course people would react like that. Orochimaru's attack to Konoha wasn't long ago and she was Orochimaru's student after all. Surely they even thought she had something to do with it and wasn't trustworthy. They had shunned her just like him, because they knew nothing about the real circumstances. Naruto's fist clenched. He had judged her too, always calling her 'the scary snake lady', but that would end now.

Without thinking that he would reveal his hiding position and probably interrupt Kakashi's and Anko's conversation he jumped in front of them.

The two jonin looked surprised for a moment and the copy shinobi quickly let go of Anko, knowing she didn't like showing this intimacy in front of others.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Kakashi finally asked, hands back in his pockets.

Not taking notice of his sensei for now, Naruto turned to Anko.

"I just want to let you know that I changed my mind about you. I think you are alright for a sensei."

Anko's eyes widened and she almost gasped at Naruto's revelation, but then she composed herself. Her surprised expression left and a smile replaced it, not a grin but a honest smile.

"Is that so?"

"Believe it. I will see you on our next mission sensei Anko." With that he left.

Maybe Anko wasn't so different from him and just maybe he could accept her as Kakashi's partner.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	6. The way we see us

A/N: First of all I want to thank all my reviewers and everyone who read my story. Special thanks to meatballs in the impala for the idea to end my story with a chapter from Kakashi's and Anko's point of view. I hope all of you like it :)

* * *

Kakashi

It had begun as a casual relationship, with Anko being the one to suggest it. Now it had changed and others helped him realize it.

First there was Asuma who surprised them by their goodbye kiss before a mission. The copy shinobi hadn't thought much of it until Asuma pointed it out to him later. One of his best friends had seen something he didn't at that time.

Then there was the Third Hokage who was informed about their relationship by an Anbu. It was when Sarutobi suggested he end things with Anko that he realized how important she and their relationship was to him. He didn't want to lose her and what they had, no matter how others looked down on them. Of course the Third Hokage couldn't congratulate them in his official position on their relationship, but Kakashi was relieved that as a private person Sarutobi approved of them. He had known him since he was a child and somehow he was like a father figure to him, so his opinion mattered to him.

It wasn't until they meet his team in the restaurant that he realized something else. The three people who were so important to him should get to know Anko. He wanted them to love her as much as he did. That was when it hit him. He loved Anko.

* * *

Anko

It was true she had been the one to suggest a casual relationship, but she never thought it would develop into that.

The moment Asuma saw them it got difficult. She didn't know why she felt the need to go to Kurenai and explain her relationship to Kakashi. Somehow she found herself more trying to convince herself than Kurenai that it was only a casual relationship.

At that time her feelings were all over the place and it got only worse when they met Kakashi's team at the restaurant. She felt exposed, but he had still insisted for her to stay despite how uncomfortable she felt. That had brought up the question why she felt like that to begin with. Why was it so important to her what these three thought of her? The only answer she could come up with, was that it was because their opinion mattered to Kakashi. The realization and the deep of her feelings scared her and she didn't know what to do.

Then there was Kakashi's and her conversation after the mission to the Land of the Sea. It was the first time she thought it was somehow nice to have someone cared so deeply for her. The moment Naruto had accepted her in his own way it hit her. The reason she wanted Kakashi's team to like her and why she felt these strange thing when the copy shinobi was present. She loved Kakashi.

* * *

Both

It took a while, but the way others saw them and their relationship helped them to see their feelings for each other.

'The way we see us.'

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
